Hectic year
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Evan Bourne begins a new year at a new school. He's skeptic about it at first but this school seems to be better then the last. But what happens when a sexy blonde teacher that goes by the name of Edge gets added into the mix? One hectic school year.
1. Chapter 1

Evan tugged at the uncomfortable cotton sweater vest of his new school uniform. "Mom, do I really have to go to this stupid school?" He whined childishly as his body slumped in despair.

Jessica gave her seventeen year old son one of her signature stern looks before forcing his body up right so she could correct his wrinkling uniform. "Yes honey. It's the only way to get you away from those...those...hooligans!" She sighed softly to suppress her unwanted anger. "Everyone there was such a bad influence on you; especially those little friends of yours. You never used to fight until they came along."

Oh how wrong his mother was at the friend statement. Evan refused to believe anyone at that hell hole disguised as a school was anywhere near friend worthy! So whoever his mom **thought **were his "friends" must have been some punks at school that just decided to pick on the kid who has done nothing except live his life and just endure hell just like the next teen. Those same teens would always come up to him and pat him on the shoulder in such a friendly gesture when his mom would drive up, which would probably be the reason why his mom would come to such a speculation, oh how she would flip at those "sweet nothings" they would whisper to him before he went on his merry little way.

One day...Evan just grew tired of all the bullshit. He never fought another but like hell he was just going to sit back like many bully victims. Before the ring leader could even utter a single word Evan's fist connected with his jaw; breaking it into fragments. The lackeys, of course, quickly interjected; grabbing both of Evans arms they stretched them nice and wide which in turn gave sir ring leader a chance to swipe in a few good punches.

The next scene even caught Evan off guard at his own actions. Hiking his leg to over his head's height did the surprise come as his foot collided with Mr. ring leaders head for a hearty hello. The guys head slammed into a row a lockers before sliding to the floor unconscious. Everyone was frozen in place as they stared down at the broken teen.

Soon the lackeys released Even immediately as the reality of it all finally sunk in. Not wishing the same fate as their fallen leader they ran and never looked back.

Ever since that day he was never messed with by those guys, but that didn't stop others for trying his patience, hell some people even began to fear him when that wasn't his intention. Oh and lets not forget the trips to the office! .Is it weird to know each staff member by their first name? Fact is once his sophmore year was over, his mother quickly transferred his ass to the nearest private school.

Well enough reminiscing, fact of the matter is thanks to people who wished to try and test his strength he was now being forced to go to the friggen new school. Wasn't like there weren't going to be douche bags there! They're everywhere! But his mom seems to think that private schools are filled with happy students that could do no harm and always follow the rules. His dad probably didn't give two shits as to what school he goes to. Ah what a wonderful man he was.

"EVAN!" Evan's eyes snapped to meet his own mothers which reflected concern. "Something wrong?" All she received was a head shake which caused her to sigh softly. "Alright, lets get out into the car, wouldn't want you to be late on you're first day would you?" She smiled cheerily down at her son.

Evan couldn't help himself, that smile of his mother was just so dazzling and filled with happiness for him, he couldn't stop his own lips from tweaking into his own small smile before he followed his mother out into their vehicle.

The car ride there was mostly filled with Jessica's excited babbling while Evan just played the "It-may-seem-like-I'm-listening-to-you-but-really-I'm-not" charade.

As they finally arrived at his new school Evan peeked outside the window to see what he had to deal with. What almost shocked him was that everyone was heading into the school in such...a neat and orderly fashion. This was almost surreal.

Jessica, smiling at her son's wonderment, leaned forward to place a small kiss against his cheek. "Have a good day sweetie ok?"

Nodding, he swished open the door, only closing it when he fully exited. His mom drove off leaving him there alone. Taking a deep breath he made his way inside, first stop the conselor's office.

Everything was actually starting off pretty good! Well even though he just steeped through the front door it was good to him. No one was yelling at him and calling him names to egg him on to do something he wished not to do. No one was doing irritating stupid shit. It was like a breath of fresh air. Evan began to think it was possible he would actually like it here. That was until the books he was holding clattered to the floor thanks to a hand smacking!

Laughter spilled from the boys lips. "Hey how about you watch where you're going newbie~!" The teen had a thick British accent, piercing green eyes, and slicked back ebony hair.

Evan glared at the Brit who was walking away casually with his group of giggling buffoons. He cursed himself for being so gullible, even though everything looked good didn't mean something that was going to make his life hell wouldn't be around the corner.

Taking in many needed deep breaths he began picking up his school supplies. His hand extended for the last item but stopped when it was picked up. "Sorry about that." A sincere yet gruff voice apologized.

The boy held out his hand for Evan to take. At first Evan was skeptic. What if this guy was like the other? Ah to hell with it. Slapping his hand against the others he was helped up to his feet. "It's alright I should be used to it by now." Looking at the new guy he finally got a good look at him. His eyes were a brilliant blue, his dirty blonde hair was cut military style, and lets not forget his wide smile that flashed his proud dimples.

"Wade's a dick anyways. He picks on everyone sooner or later but with that accent it's hard to take his funky ass seriously." Evan chuckled softly. "Oh by the way-" He offered Evan his school book back. "Names John, John Cena."

Gingerly taking the book back he placed it above the rest that he held against his chest. "Nice ta meet ya. I'm Evan Bourne."

The two began chatting as if they were already pal's to begin with, John even helped Evan to the office so he could get his schedule. When he returned to John the flimsy piece of paper was ripped from his grasp.

"YES! Dude we've got first, second, fourth, lunch, and seventh hour together!" John exclaimed gleefully . To even show his happiness he began bouncing up and down childishly. Evan laughed at his new found friend but it was cut short as a tanned boy came up and laid his hand against John's shoulder, stopping all attempts of future jumping.

"John did you ever stop to think that you might be scaring the poor newbie?"

At first Evan though he was just another punk coming around to ruin whatever good day he was having. Until John turned to the stranger and hugged him around the waist affectionately. "I'm not scaring him, Randy. Everyone loves my energeticness! Especially you~" The last part was whispered low and seductively. A small blush crossed Evans cheek's before looking away and scratching his neck awkwardly. "Me being gay doesn't bother you does it Evan?" Snapping his gaze back at his friend and lover he saw the worry in his eyes and also the piercing icy blue glare of the other.

"Of course not, I'm gay myself, just nervous around PDA is all." Evan admitted his blush almost intensifying.

John sighed in relief while Randy's face just went back to being neutral. "Well my friend and sexy boy, onward to class!" Taking both Evan and Randy's hand's in each of his he dragged them into their first period. "Randy's in first period with us?" Evan questioned only to get a DUH in reply.

Now usually John doesn't like to get to class early but hey if he got in late then all the good seats would be taken wouldn't they? "Ok you sit here, I sit here and my lady boy, I mean manly man sits next to me, get it? Got it? Good!" John took his seat.

Randy rolled his eyes at his insane boyfriend but took his seat none the less. Evan just laughed, happy to have someone relieve some of the stress on his shoulders before taking his own seat. They all three chattered amongst themselves even after the two bells had signaled and the class filled.

"Shut up!" Everyone quieted and even cringed as the door was slammed shut behind a very displeased looking man. "I am you're teacher Mr. Brooks and I will have none of this useless talk about how you're useless lives are going in my class!"

Evan furrowed his brows at the bearded man his flopped into his personal chair, never in his life had he had such a rude and almost frightful man as a teacher.

"I am here to teach you history and if you haven't noticed that by now-" His arm's flew open as they pointed at the many historical posters he had plastered around his wall. "Then you're an idiot."

Crossing his arm's he tried to resist the urge to glare daggers at Mr. Brooks. "What a douche bag huh?" Glancing over at John he gave him a small nod, not speaking in fear of getting caught and punished.

To put it bluntly first hour was going to be total and complete shit, courtesy of Mr. Brooks. He refused to have anyone speak even after he got done ranting about how he has to teach us "worthless" students. Dude also began going on and on about how he could have been anything but decided that molding the minds of the young was it's greatest reward and how wrong he was and that this was his greatest regret.

John easily fell asleep around the middle of class which made Evan wonder how he was lulled to sleep do to the constant booming voice of Mr. Brooks. Randy

on the other hand looked like he wanted to jump up and strangle the older man until he went limp, that amused Evan greatly. Sighing softly he rested his cheek against a balled up hand and let his mind wonder until this dreadful class finally ended.

/

The bell rang loudly signaling the end of first period.

John burst from his seat, raising hands up high! "GLORY HALLELUJAH!" This earned him a glare from Mr. Brooks but I guess lucky for him he didn't say anything because in no way was Evan going to try and hold back an angry Randy. He's never seen the other male angry but he sure as hell didn't want to find out or even TRY to stop him.

The three amigo's in a flash dashed out of the room and ran as far away from that said room, only stopping to take a gander at Randy's schedule. "Looks like we all don't have second hour together." Randy said with such a flat tone. "Aw don't be so upset baby." John teased with a roll of his baby blue eyes. Randy smirk. Leaning in he captured John's lips in a small chaste kiss before parting ways.

John immediately afterwords began dragging Evan to their second class to once again get a good seat. Evan just prayed to god this teacher was better then the last.

/

The class was empty upon their arrival which was good for them in John's opinion. Evan smiled at his friend as he debated on where they should sit.

"My, my, some early birds I see. Guess I shouldn't get to used to it though should I." That voice...it was so calm, gentle, soft even. The chuckle even sent sweet vibrations against Evan's eardrums. Evan turned ever so slightly to get a good look at who the voice belonged to. His breath hitched as he gazed at the most gorgeous man he's ever stumbled across. He had shoulder length blonde locks that seemed to flow with imaginary wind, dark green eyes that reminded him of freshly grown grass, and a dazzling smile that made him easily weak in the knees.

"The school say's I'm required to be called Mr. Copeland, but since theirs no unwanted faculty around I allow all my students to call me by my favorite nickname, Edge." Edge smiled warmly at the two boys, but his eyes seem to wander more towards Evan's lengthy figure. Or was that just his hopeful wishing?

"John Cena! I'll be your favorite student along with my bestie here Evan Bourne." John grinned from ear to ear as he threw his arm around Evan's shaky shoulders. His eyes peered over at his friend, but only for a moment before he reverted his attention back to Edge.

Edge chuckled at his two newest students, this should be an interesting pair. "I'll hold you're word to that Mr. Cena." Walking past the two he went over to his desk to look over some last minute reports.

"Dude whats up? Why are ya shaking?" John questioned, concern etched into his features.

The questions made Evan blush a light pink before looking away from his friend. John noticed to change of color of his friends face, but before jumping to conclusions he followed his friends wandering eyes which landed on their newly arrived teacher, Edge. John's lost grin soon returned. "Oh duuuuude you so got the hots for the teacher!"

Evan about gagged John when he cover the boy's mouth with his hand to silence him from saying anything else that might embarrass him even more. "I do not!" He denied as he finally removed his hand. Huffing stubbornly he crossed his arms.

John chuckled. "Whatever you say lover boy~" He cooed in a sing-song kind of tone.

Evan blushed more but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with bashing his friend's face in...plus if he did that he probably wouldn't have anymore friends now would he? Sighing with irritation he glanced at Edge's steady frame once more. This school was actually going to be better then he initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The ear piercing sound of the school bell rang loudly for the fourth time that day, but at that moment it signaled for second hour to begin.

Edge arose from his seat to take a new found position in front of his desk. Arm's crossed his grassy green eyes scanned his new students, mind racing with images of what the class could be capable of. "Welcome to second hour." He began, voice eerily mono toned, "I am your teacher Mr. Copeland." A smile broke his stoic expression as he looked at every single exasperated face. "I can tell you guys are gonna be a hoot." Edge teased as he made himself comfortable by leaning casually against his desk. "You guy's didn't like me very much did ya? When I was being Mr. Brooks and all."

Some students snickered and nodded in agreement.

"Well we're going to be learning more of that during your wonderful time here in Sociology!" Edge cheered, "By the way, call me Edge, unless faculty is around. They'll defiantly question my professionalism if you call me anything BUT Mr. Copeland. It just makes me feel to old for my tastes."

Evan sighed in irritation, not because of Edge mind you, but just the general class. He never cared to take it at his old school, so why would he feel the need to take it here? Not that Edge wouldn't be able to teach it well! But because he never really cared about Society or why people did what they did. To Evan people just sucked, end of discussion. Some rescheduling might be in order.

"Well how about we just start off by doing what we usually do best, talk about ourselves. I guess I'll start off. I was raised in Canada, where I spend most of my time sledding on polar bears and riding moose across the horizon. People thought me strange for my activities except one man who became my best friend. His name was Jay and he had this weird obsession with-"

Edge's introduction was cut short as a shrill sound vibrated through out the room. All the students looked around in: confusion, wonderment, and lets not forget annoyance.

"Kazoos..." Rolling his eyes Edge stood and walked over to one loan metal, two door, cupboard. Swinging it open revealed a short haired blonde male.

The man froze with the offending object in hand. Slowly, he pulled the Kazoo from his mouth. With an uneasy smile he waved at the class. "Hey, I'm the weird Kazoo obsessed friend Jay."

"I apologize class, I lied." Grabbing Jay by the collar of his shirt, Edge tore his friend from the compounds of his cupboard. "I mean my ex best kazoo loving friend Jay."

"Awwww don't be like that Edgey!" Jay cooed as he was being dragged to the only exit. "Remember kids stay in school! Don't do drugs! SAFE SEX!" SLAM!

Silence filled the room...

"...I FRIGGEN LOVE THIS CLASS!" John yelled enthusiastically as he fist pumped the air.

Evan couldn't hold off any longer. Loud bursts of laughter spilled from his lips. Clutching at his sides he forced breath into his lungs as laughs just continued to spring from his mouth.

Due to the weird laughter coming from Evan caused many of the other students, including John, to have their own little fits of giggles.

Edge paused for a moment before he smiled. This was really one of the joys of being a teacher, nothing better then a child's laughter. "Alright, alright you little hooligans." Waving a hand he tried to silence his, now, energetic students. "Let's get back to introductions shall we?"

Class soon settled along with Evan's laughter. Maybe the class wouldn't be so bad...

The rest of the day went out without trouble, surprisingly enough. Once it ended Evan just packed up this belonging and headed through the school's exit and towards the bright yellow buses. That was until he was stopped that it.

"Hey!"

Evan halted. Turning on heels he was greeted by John waving at him, side by side, with a 2006 brilliant red, Chevrolet Corvette. Smiling at his friend he ran to his direction. "Whats up?"

"I know we just met and all but me and Randy decided to go see a movie! And I would really love for you to come!"

At this Evan hesitated. The offer sounded great to him, he never got invited to anything...but it was running out of time. "Well...I don't know..."

"He's paying if that makes you feel any better." Randy sputtered in his seat as he was pointed at. When did he ever agree to this! But, before he could open his mouth John gave him one of his signature "wife" glares as many liked to call it. With that, he instantly gave up. "Here," John held out his cell for Evan to take. "You can call your mom or your dad to see if it's ok for you to join us."

Evan took the cell cautiously. Well...it couldn't hurt to try could it? Dialing his number he pressed the cell to his ear.

Briiiiiing~

_'Please don't be home yet...'_

Briiiiiing~

_'Please don't be home yet...!'_

Briiiiing~

_'Please don't be home yet!'_

"Hello?" A soothing voice questioned on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Evan? Where are you calling from?"

"Hey, I'm using my new friends cell. Listen I was wondering-"

"Oh! You've made a new friend? Baby I'm so happy for you! When can I meet him? Are they nice to you? He's keeping you out of trouble isn't he?"

"Mom!" Sighing, he rubbed his head in frustration. "You'll meet them sooner or later." His mother gasped excitedly at the word 'them'. "But John was wondering if I could go to the movies with him. Randy was generous enough to pay." He smirked slyly in Randy's direction. Randy just growled before flipping the little snot nosed punk off.

"Well... Your father seems to be working overtime tonight." His heart filled with hope. "Just...try to be back close to seven, alright?"

Evan nodded before realizing his mistake. "Alright mom. Thanks so much."

"No problem baby, have fun."

Saying their final good byes, Evan hung up the cell and handed it back to John. "I can go, but I'll have to be back by seven." Checking his watch it was already 10 til three. "So I guess we better head on out then."

/IN THE CAR/

"So Randy how did your first day go?" Evan asked politely. In turn, he got a grunt in response. "Sooooo, yes? No? Possibly? I'm sorry I don't speak angry adolescence."

John's obnoxious laughter greeted both passenger's ears. Randy's eyes glided to the side to glare daggers at his oh so childish boyfriend. "Oh come on Randy give Evan credit, he can whip those comebacks out like nobody's business!" That didn't seem to cease the metaphorical eye daggers.

"How about you then, Evan?" Randy sighed.

"Ooooooh." John covered his mouth the the tip of his fingers. This couldn't be good... "Someones got the hots for a certain Sociology teacheeeeeer~"

"I do not!" Quickly Evan dismissed the comment. Times like this he was so happy it was hard to make him blush.

"Oh come on you so do!"

At this Randy's expression shifted from it's usual Poker Face to one of confusion/amusement. Hm who knew he had emotions besides rage?

"Well...he is a hot teacher...but dude come on he's a teacher! That's totally wrong on so many levels!"

"I wasn't saying ya wanted to do the spanky-do with the teacher man." John turned in his seat (though with some difficultly thanks to his seat belt) to give his bestie a cheeky grin. Evan just crossed his arm's with a huff. "I was just _saying_ that you dig the teacher. Which is perfectly fine, we've all been down the "hot teacher" road."

"Yeah..."

Silence filled the car.

"Sooo...do you wanna screw Edge?"

"JOHN!"

/AT THE MOVIES/

"Hello, what would you like to be seeing today?" An older women asked exhaustively from behind the other end of her respective glass.

"Randy! We gotta see Captain America!" John pestered with shining blue eyes. "Oh, would you like to see Captain America Evan?"

"It's fine, I'm good with anything." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright then it's settled 3 tickets to-

"Green Lantern."

John looked up at Randy with a "no you just didn't" expression. "What!"

Evan shook his head with a bright smile as he watched John try his hardest to keep Randy from paying for those tickets, but the battle was a losing one as the inked up boy gave the woman the money for all three of their tickets.

"How could you betray me like this! Not only me! But Captain America! He resents you now as his American child!" John bellowed with a wild flail of his arm's.

"Well you didn't ask me what I wanted to see." Evan had to repress the shiver of slight fear at his mono toned voice.

Sniffing, John snatched his ticked out of Randy's hands before leaving both boys in his dust. "Still hate you!"

Randy smirked at his boyfriends retreating form. "So why did you really do that?" Evan asked with full curiosity. "Three words my friend. Rough. Angry .Sex." With that he calmly walked the way John was heading.

Groaning in disgust, Evan shook his head wildly to erase the nasty images that were planted in his head. "And I though John was perverted...Randy's so much worse!" Giving one last shake he sped off .

–

Green Lantern, was so far an alright movie. It did have a high possibility of being great, but, it's kinda hard to enjoy the movie when your best friend was beside you making such hilariously lame jokes about the movie.

"Look at Ryan Reynalds...thinkin' he can pull off tights. He can't pull of no tights. Now Chris Evan's, there's a man who can pull of tights!"

"What up with the chicken?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Science man that big bobble heads gonna get ya alll da bitches."

"I don't trust the devil dude...the devil's a deceitful bastard ya know!"

"Oh, ok I get it now, devil guy's not a bad guy...he's just a dumbass."

"God this movies so-"

"John!" Evan snickered as Randy scolded his boyfriend as if he were his very own disobedient child. Though with John's personality...it pretty much rings true. "I swear if you don't shut up right now, when I get a chance to get you home alone I'm gonna give you one hell of a spanking!" Well hell Evan didn't think the "scolding" would actually come to this! Though in all actuality he really should have.

"Oh big daddy Randy don't do that." Giggling cutely, John fluttered his eyelashes while biting his finger suggestively. Randy growled lowly while his eyes scanned over the other boys body like a golden prize to be won.

"Ok guys, I love you and all, but give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of this cinema and escape you're very "adorable" eye fucking."

"Oh if you think this is bad then you're gonna love this!"

Evan gagged in distaste as John mashed his lips against Randy's and began a violent battle of who can suck who's face off first. Forget pink, his face was scarlet at the actions of his friends; quickly he shoved his face into his shirt. So much for being hard to make blush. "I take back my statement of loving you guys!"

Quiet laughter ensured through out the rest of the movie, but grew into loud fits once they made it to the car and drove to Evan's home. Yup these guy's were defiantly keepers.

–

"Thanks guys, for all of this. It may come as a shock to you, but I wasn't really this epic at my old school." Swinging the door open, Evan exited the vehicle before closing it once more.

"Really? Hm well I'm happy to share some of my epicness with you. And you know it's mine because sour puss Randy over here hardly and ounce of epicness in 'em." Randy hissed at the accusation. "I swear you sound like a Viper when you do that! It's freaky!"

"Why do you think I do it?

"Hmm touche boy toy, touche."

Evan hummed a soft laugh, it felt so great to be able to laugh. When was the last time he was actually able to just hang out with people who actually wanted to befriend him?

In that moment gravel popped as a black mustang calmly strode into it's rightful place outside the garage door. Evan's body tensed. Taking a deep breath he put on his best poker face and prayed that his eyes were not actually portraying his inner turmoil. If they didn't leave soon, his Cinderella story could be shattered before it even began. "Alright guys looks like I'll be seeing ya tomorrow."

John looked at him with such calculating eyes that he was surprised he didn't instantly shatter. But being around half the shit...nah lets not even think about that. "Alright..." Outstretching his hand through the window John handed Evan a piece of paper with numbers scribbled onto it. "Call if you ever need anything."

Evan gave a small smile. "I will...now go on then." Turning he headed to his house, not once looking back at the driving away car that held the people that, well, seemed like they cared about them. It all could just be a ploy, it wouldn't be the first time, but there's only so much you can stand of being along. Guess he'll just have to wait and see what happens. If he's knocked on his ass, he'll have no one to blame but himself.

"Hey boy, what was all that about?" A gruff deep voice interrogated as he exited his own car.

"Nothing dad...just some guys who got lost around the new neighborhood." Evan's father, Derek, didn't look all that keen on just leaving it at that "Then why do you have your school bag with you?" Fuck, well here goes nothing. "Looks like you were right. This school is just like the last because I'm nothing but an idiot boy who likes to pick fights with people because I love the thrill of having my ass kicked. So some punks took my bag today and as I was coming out here to get it back as they decided to drive by and "kindly" give it back by tossing it out their window, those men pulled up looking for directions."

Derek grinned at this, he always got some sick satisfaction out of the thought of him getting hurt. Fucking bastard...

"I see, well I hope you've learned your lesson then. You really should stop egging those boy's on Evan, it's not healthy getting into so many fights. Maybe I really should give that children's psychiatrist a call..."

"I'm fucking fine! They seem to just have a problem with me just by looking at me!"

"Well that's probably because you're so scrawny. How old are you now? Thirteen?" Evan gritted his teeth, his own father didn't even know his own damn age. "I'm _seventeen_ dad!" That seemed to astonish the older man. "Seventeen? That's even worse! At least at Thirteen that would explain that voice of yours. I was at least that age when I grew a pair, apparently it's taking you awhile eh sport?"

"You know what I don't have to take this! Fuck you old man!" Yelling out his frustrations Evan marched away from his father and into his house. His mother said nothing as he climbed the stairs to his room where he proceeded to slam the door.

As he lay there on his bed, all he could think about is that triumphant smirk his father was defiantly wearing as the man slithered through the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Evan several hours that night to settle his swirling thoughts. When his mind finally drifted off to dream land, his alarm clock blared loudly and continued to do so until the groggy teen slammed a hand against the annoying object. Rising from bed reluctantly, he rubbed the crust from his half lidded eyes.

Groaning and mumbling a string of curses, Evan pushed himself from the warm comforts of his bed to go and ready himself for school. Just by the way he felt he knew today was going to be "one of those days."

Body clothed, hair done, and teeth cleansed, the almost sickly looking teen hopped down the stairs to make some breakfast.

Entering the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his mother cleaning some left over dishes from last night, or possibly some dishes that dad made this morning on his way to work. His bets were on the latter.

As he looked at the dining table he saw a bowl of his favorite cereal was already made, waiting just for him. He smiled. "Thanks mom. Ya didn't have to..."

Jessica turned to smile a mothers warm and gentle smile. "Anything for my baby boy." Giving her said baby boy a once over, her face contorted into concern. "Are you alright, Evan? You don't look to well."

Brushing off the comment, Evan seated himself in front of his cereal. "I'm fine.." Mumbling, he took his first bite of Captain Crunch.

Though he said this, Jessica didn't seem to convinced. "Well...if you say so baby. But if you're not feeling well you can always stay home." One of the many reasons he loved his mom, he could just cough and she would allow him to stay home and rest.

Now if he were still a student of his old high school he would have stayed, no doubt about that. But now he had actual friends to look forward to going to school for, friends that he made on the first day of school. Maybe those cheesy chick flick movies weren't so stupid after all?

"I'm fine, really. Just, my minds in a bit of a haze today."

With a reply of- "Alright baby." Jessica went back to her task at hand.

Once Evan had finished his bowl he picked it up and went to the sink to wash it, but since his mom was in the process of dishes already she decided to wash it herself. "I could of did that for ya." He pouted softly as his mother, in his eyes, babied him.

"Oh. It's alright, I was doing it anyway." She reassured. "Quick question, you want me to take you to school or would you rather take the bus?"

Evan looked at the clock. 6:30 it read in bright green coloring. He would have to leave soon to catch up to the bus, but if his mom took him he could easily catch a few more Z's before actually having to be present. "Can you take me please?"

There was that smile again. "Of course." She gently kissed his forehead before Evan set off to rest on the couch for a bit.

Such a sweet women... How the hell did she end up with a man like Derek...?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ok so trying to fall asleep for a bit longer just made everything worse. They really should make a rule book for teens. Rule number 16: When you wake up for school, stop being a wussy and just go! Trying to sleep for longer periods of time side affects include- headaches, zombification, and failed comprehension of the English language. Yeah, now there's something teens would pay their good hard earned money for!

As he walked through the front doors of the school his eyes roamed until they landed on a specific table. A table that seated his two friends John and Randy.

"Wow, you look like shit man." John stated bluntly as Evan strolled over to their table.

"Really, John?" Randy muttered as he gave his boyfriend a very bemused expression.

"Hardly got any sleep last night." John gave him that same look he'd given him yesterday when they dropped him off. But still, he said nothing. "I should be fine a bit later though." He hoped.

–

Well not in second hour, Sociology class just seemed to make everything worse. There Evan was in his seat, with the same greened eyed teacher from before, and he could do nothing but stare stupidly at his desk as Edge explained today's goals.

"Alright then class lets start off our first lesson off with a question. Who here knows just what exactly Sociology is?" Edge frowned as his eyes landed on Evan, he knew some students wouldn't necessarily be fascinated in learning this subject, but the boy could have least had the decency to ACT like he was just the least bit interested. "Bourne..."

At first Evan didn't even to much as flinch at the sound of his name. That is until John jabbed his friend in the side to get the distracted teen's attention. "Dude what! ….Oh..." All the student's looked at him. His skin felt hot as he hunched lower into his seat.

"Can you please explain to the class and myself just what Sociology is?" Edge repeated the question, crossing his arms he waited patiently for the others reply.

"It's just...um just the plain study of people, right?" Nice to know he was able to at least understand that.

"That's the main gist of it, yes. Sociology is the study of society's values, beliefs, material objects, language, and rules of conduct. The understanding of just why people do what they do. Why some things may be right in other countries but may be wrong in the eyes of others." As he explained he grabbed a pile of papers that laid in a neat pile a top his, nicely arranged, desk. "There is one concept here in America that confuses both genders no matter the age. Love. It makes us do crazy things. But who gets hurt more in the process? Women or men? Show of hands how many of you think Women?" To say the least the majority raised their hand just as the question passed his lips. Typical. "Well what would you say if that's not the case?" All boys seemed to get confused over the question. Not the case? "I've got an article here-" All students stared at the paper he held in his hands. "That I would love for you to read." He began passing out the articles to each divided row. "It's basically about a sociologist who did a study on the break ups of couples, and would you believe it would bother men more then women? Does anyone think they know why?"

"Because they're most likely gay!" The class erupted in laughter, minus three very unhappy students and displeased Edge.

"Not necessarily... Now you're all either seniors or juniors in this class, so about seventeen or eighteen correct? So I am to speculate that you have all had some sort of significant other problems. Now women if they cry will anyone look down on them for it? Will they have to fear of some sort of "reputation" they have to uphold? In our eyes they are just being women. They cry to get their feelings out, they can hug their best friend and eat a tube of ice cream cuddled under a nice warm blanket next to them. Men on the other hand, we have to hold up our pride. We can't cry because if we do then we will be laughed at by our peers, our masculinity would be shot down wouldn't it? And we definitely can't go home with our best pal and cuddle under a warm blanket with a tube of ice cream, watching Days of Our Lives all while talking about our "feelings"."

Well, that did make a lot of sense. A mans pride was all they had.

"Is it just me...or does everyone wish they had a vagina right now?" All eyes turned accusingly to John. "What! Not like you guys weren't thinking it! Eating a tube of ice cream while watching Days of Our Lives without being judged! Come on who's NOT game for that!"

Edge cracked a smile at the hyperactive boy. "As much as I love hearing about how much you wish to be a woman Cena, I would like for you all to begin reading and answer the questions on the back of the page. Once finished please turn them into me."

"...So is that your teacher talk for you wish you had the almighty vagina too?"

"Cena..."

"Sorry! Sorry.."

Evan chuckled at his friends behavior before setting his sights back to the "love" article.

A Young Man's Lament: Love Hurts!

Well anyone could have said that!

(According to the pop-cultural standards, a women may be a lioness in the workplace and an indomitable social force, but when it comes to love, she's a delicate flower, dependent on regular spritzing of romance.)

Oh god what was he reading! At first girls are like Wonder Women or some shit and then when love gets added into an equation their an emotional wreak? Well, who was he to judge, it's not like he's ever been in love. Sure he's dated but he never went as far to say something like love. He was never gonna say that particular word unless he truly meant it. Wait...what the hell! Just one lousy sentence and he's already thinking like his own personal love guru.

"Bourne?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his daze he looked up to lock eyes with none other than Edge.

"We have a few minutes left in class, and it seems you haven't even read a single line." Evan bit his lip and looked down at his paper. Had he really been out of it for that long? "Hmm. Please see me after class for a few moments if you would Bourne." With that, Edge walked the rest of the aisles to check the progression of his other students.

And after class, Evan did just that.

"I'll wait for ya in the hallway." John smiled weakly at his friend. Patting his back reassuringly, he made his way out of the class room.

"You know Evan, if you don't like my class then you may feel free to drop if you wish." Well that's what you call not pussy footin' around.

"It's not that...it's just...well I don't hate you or anything it's just I don't much care about learning about people."

"Is there a reason for this loathing of people?"

"That's nobody's business."

Holding up his hands in defense, Edge looked at his student with complete understanding. "Ok Evan. I won't ask such a question again. My apologies, but if you still wish to take part in my class then you'll at least need to put some effort into it. Who knows maybe you'll get a new found understanding of people once this semester comes to an end."

Though very doubtful, Evan still nodded his head solemnly.

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, is everything alright with you? You don't look very well."

The man's words were laced with concern. That's normal, a teacher concerned for their students well being, but damn his heart as it skipped at Edge's tone.

"I'm just peachy." Sadly the words came out more venomous then intended. "I'll see you tomorrow teach, I promise I'll be better then." Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he marched out of the room.

Edge sighed. "I hope so."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lunch time! Thank god! Maybe this will finally make him feel better.

"I swear man Mr. Calloway is a friggen awesome teacher! He may be big, and musclely, and...scary...BUT he did this awesome eyeball rolling behind his head thing and I swear I think I flipped shit!"

"Like your doing now?" Evan teased his friend as he munched happily on the schools freshly cooked spaghetti noodles.

"Well look who's decided to come back from the dead; and here I was thinking my comedic genius wasn't working."

"That can't ever possibly be the case! You, my dear friend, are hilarious."

"Why thank you Evan, I very much indeed blow the roof off of this school fo'sho!"

"Hey, broski!"

What the? Evan turned to catch a boy running toward them, well preferably John. He had squared face with very gelled spiked up hair, big Kanye West type sunglasses shielded his eyes, and he had the largest smile he'd ever seen on a human being.

"Hey man whats up?" John asked politely as he punched the boys knuckles with his own.

"Listen, I've been lookin' all over for ya bro. I was beginning ta think ya were hiding on me."

"How can I do that to you? We're broski's for life right?"

"Woo woo woo you know it!"

They both shared a nice laugh before John finally caught on to Evan's confusion. "Hey Zach, I'd like ya to meet my bestie Evan. Evan this is my "bro" Zack."

"Hey how's it going bro?"

"I'm good." Evan extended his hand in a gesture to shake the others.

"Nah bro!" Taking Evan's hand he made it into a fist so he could punch knuckles with him as well. Though Even should feel special, he got little sound effects with his knuckle punch.

Well, to say this kid had a few screws loose would be a bit of an understatement. "Be right back." Grabbing his lunch tray, Evan walked silently over to the trash bin to dump out any excess food.

"Well, it's nice to see you once again."

Evan held in a groan at the recognizable British accent, instead he went with glaring with as much spite he could muster.

"Aw come on, lets not make that face? I just wanted to ask how your first day went." That mocking smirk begged to differ.

"My first day was pretty good here. Got to meet new people, try new things like screw your mom in the janitors closet. Was she still able to deliver your balls? She told me that while she was here but I can't for the life of me remember if they were dropped or not do to our animalistic love making...talk again then maybe I'll have my answer."

"Well aren't we the clever one." The rise in the Brit's voice was an easy indication to his growing rage.

"I try."

"Hey bud, just thought I check up on you and- oh Wade! Hi! Ugh sorry didn't see ya there I usually tend to not see assholes because of their tendency to be down someones pants." To make an emphasis John grabbed at the hem of his pants to pull on the fabric.

"Listen here Cena, I wasn't talking to the likes of you. Now if you don't mind pissing off I would love to finish my conversation with the Eevee here."

"Oh I see what you did there. He gave me a girls name, even though I'm a boy! HAAAAAA good one!"

At this point they were attracting a lot of attention from students.

"Now listen here-"

One step closer to Evan was all John needed to step in between.

"You will not touch him, you will not talk to him, you're not even fucking allowed to look at him. Now how about you take your happy ass back to your table to your little fuck toy Justin!"

Grey eyes flashed with such intense rage that Evan felt a twinge of fear for the British Prick. Wade pulled back his arm, hand clenched into a tight fist. John refused to move as the fist closed in on his face.

"Dude what the fuck are you-!" In a flash, Wade's hand was knocked to the side. Evan blinked a few times before finally realizing that Randy had intervened.

Randy held Wade by the collar of his shirt, and if Evan though Wade's look was scary, this boys look was like staring at Death in the making.

"If you touch my John, let alone punch him, I will crack your head into this pavement, and I will keep doing it until your head splits into two.

Wade gulped at the image.

"Excuse me! Boys! Is their a problem here!"

Wow that was totally a 3.5 on the rector scale. Wait...wasn't that a woman's voice? Though raspy it was, this was still an all boys school for a reason.

One look at the woman and he automatically understood just why she worked here. You could barley tell the diffrence in gender.

Randy chanced a glanced at the woman before releasing Wade. "Nope...no problem here at all Ms. Guerrero."

True everyone knew it was a lie, but since their was no actual damage done, Ms. Guerrero could do nothing. "If I catch you boys doing anything, ANYTHING, worth getting you kicked out of here for. I will do it. Just give me a reason-."

Refusing to pay attention to her persistent babbling, Randy chose to stare Wade down, who by this time began slinking away inch by inch.

"Bye Ms. Guerrero!" John hollered, interrupting her mid-sentence. Grabbing both Randy and Evan's arm's he dragged both to their original seats.

"Dude bro that was sick!" Zach held up a fist for Randy this time. Who in turn just stared at it for a moment.

"Bro..." He spat the word as if it were a poison. "Never..." Pushing past the bewildered Zach he sat down in his seat once more.

"Not cool bro...not cool at all."


	4. Chapter 4

So far, ever since that incident in the cafeteria, Wade hadn't acknowledged Evan's very existence. Which was fine by him but in any case, he knew Wade was just sitting back in the shadows waiting for the right chance to strike. And if that was how he wanted to play, Evan will patiently wait for the attack.

School in general was a whole other story. So far he was thoroughly enjoying his stay here, surprisingly enough. The students, minus Wade and his army of undeniably helpless followers, were actually pretty cool. Well Evan's definition of cool being 'they leave him the hell alone'. The teacher...minus Mr. Brooks, where also pretty cool. Admirable actually.

Home life on the other hand, well, maybe we should just get on with second hour.

It was a usual day in Edge's class. Notes, Evan didn't waste his time to copying down, along with work sheets he half assed. Maybe he should have took Edge's advice and dropped out. Why stay in a class that was just complete and utter malarkey to you. Though no matter how many times he thinks this, the same answer would chime loudly in his head. "Because it just wouldn't feel right." What wouldn't feel right though? Nothing's ever stopped him before. Was he weird? Because he was beginning to think he was weird. ..He was so weird.

"Well guy's I believe it to be project time." Even though Edge's voice was full of enthusiasm, the word 'project' didn't sit well with the students he was dedicated to teach. "Why all the long faces? Come on I promise it won't be bad. Many of my last students loved this project." Grabbing a new pileof papers, the normal routine of passing them around began. "You're all gonna do a little research project, but before I get anymore sour expressions it's not a three page essay filled with Wikipedia fun facts. I want you to go out into the wonderful world of society, and I want you to mess with the minds of it's inhabitants."

"Are you saying we get to run amuck! Have I ever told you how much I love this class...?" Well it wouldn't be a good day without a little douse of Vitamin J now would it?

"Pardon my friend but he seems to be a bit on the slow side today with a dash of affection." Evan explained as he stroked John's hair, only it was slapped away almost immediately before damage could be done to whatever hair he had.

"Hey, hey, don't touch the do."

"Alright boy's, settle down." Even though Edge's voice was strict, his smile gave away his true enjoyment of the two teenager's shenanigans. "Maybe I should be more specific. I want you to observe a group of people using the 3 forms of observations that we have learned. First you must form some sort of hypothesis. For example, a few of my student's from last years class hypothesized 'people will stare if you walk in dressed as a wizard, but not if you dressed in normal street clothes.' Testing their theory they went to a ordinary restaurant. Once they were seated they began chanting spells to try and make the glass from their table float, or yell spells at the waitress to try and get her to disappear. They took pictures of their actions, which is what I also want you to do and, or record it, then at the next restaurant they just dressed and acted normally. Recording their data on that they came up with the stunning conclusion that people tend to look at you a bit strange when you're dressed like a wizard while chanting Wingardium Leviosa."

After the explanation, those once sour faces actually looked pretty amped up for the on coming project.

"There's also a second choice if you don't wish to be Harry Potter, even though I don't see why you wouldn't want to be... But in any case if this just doesn't seem like your cup of tea then you can just go ahead and do a small little survey. It only has to be about five questions long and you can ask any questions, but only if they make sense along with your hypothesis." He paused for just a moment to catch a breath. "So, today I'm going to let you brain storm and come up with with whatever your mischievous little minds want to come up with, you can partner up with whoever you wish, they can even be from outside of class, just as long as they don't take my sociology class. Lastly some time this week I want to see your hypothesis so I can approve it. I don't want you kids going out and getting yourselves arrested, because if that happens...I don't know you."

A large portion of the class chuckled as Edge walked back to his desk to do more of his teacher-ly duties.

"Hey Ev, how 'bout we discuss this more after school. With everyone talking at once I get distracted."

"Well whats new there?" The junior teased, only to receive a nice little smack in return for his antics. "But yeah we can do tha-" Wait... Dammit he was getting to comfortable around John.

"What is something wrong?" It was just a simple question, but, the simplest of things can easily break a person if not careful.

"Yeah I'm fine. So where are we gonna go to discuss this?"

"Just the awesomest park ever! Do you know Green Bay park? Yup we're totally going there, their park has the best playground..."

"Is this your 'subtle' way of telling me you're just a lazy bastard right now?"

"...Possibly..."

/AFTER SCHOOL/

After exiting the school Evan, of course, met up with John. Though, something was very off. What was off you might ask? Their was no Randy in sight!

"Whoa, where's Randy at?" Just to make a point about his already obvious confusion, Evan looked in all directions, even going as far as to twirl around.

"Hardy Har Har." Pooching out his lips in a displeased action, he glared half-heartily at the ebony haired 'comedian'. "He went to hang out with his friends Ted and Cody today. We don't do **everything **together ya know."

"Well I see that now. And here I thought you surgically attached yourselves to each others hip."

"I'm starting to think if it was possible, Randy would actually want to go through with it."

They both shared a nice laugh at the expense of the possessive, angry teen. Evan stopped first as a great feeling of dread washed over him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to poke fun at a guy who could easily bend you, back first, into his leg and snap you spine right in half. "So are we still going to the park?"

"Sadly, no. So used to Randy taking me to school and home that I never think to far ahead in my planning when it comes to transportation. If you don't mind, we can talk over our plan here?"

Evan shrugged in a sluggish fashion. "I don't care man, mind if I still call my house real quick?"

"No problema~" Fishing into his pocket, John pulled out his cell and tossed it to the younger, who caught it with ease.

Dialing his number he pressed the cell to his ear, as he began his silent chant of "please don't answer."

"Who the hell is this?" A gruff and irritated sounding voice answered from the other end.

Fuck, looked like someone wasn't on his side today. Evan maneuvered his body so he could give John a "just one moment" hand sign before turning away once more and walking silently away so he wasn't in ear shot range. "Hey dad it's me..."

"Evan? Where the fuck are you calling from? 'Borrowed' it from a classmate no doubt. Where did I go wrong..." The last part was said in such a hushed tone, Evan almost didn't catch it...almost.

"I didn't steal anything! I um, I'm using one of the staff member's cell's. Their having a problem with their electronics."

Derek huffed, not once even taking his son's words into consideration. "Then why are you calling." It was more of a demand then a question.

"I got into a fight." Evan lied through his teeth without a bat of an eyelash.

"A fight huh?" Derek took the phone away from his ear to chuckle dryly. "Ya know, I told your mother that changing schools wouldn't make a deference. Once a little thug always a little thug huh? But she never wanted to believe her little "baby boo" could do such things, other children MUST be manipulating my poor baby. Oh me, oh my if only she knew the truth, right boy?" Evan seethed, but remained quite. "She'll never listen to a word I say when it comes to how worthless her son really is. I swear, sometimes I married a brain dead of a women."

"Don't fucking talk about my mother like that!"

"And don't you talk to ME like that you fucking piece of shit." At his father's sharp tone he instantly shut his mouth. "What time should I tell your damn mother to come pick you hopeless ass up."

Breathing slowly through his nose Evan looked down at his wrist watch to catch the time. "About a quarter til four." Just as the words passed through his lips the line went dead. He stood there for a moment longer, just taking in the, annoyingly, constant beep.

If we're gonna be honest here, Evan wasn't surprised in the least at what just occurred. Clicking the end button he calmly strode back to his previous destination.

"Thanks." He mumbled with a half smile as he handed the cell back to it's rightful owner. "Now if you don't mind, lets hurry up and get this stupid project over with."

Sighing at his friends behavior, John went to sit at the bottom of the schools entering steps. "You're such a little fuddy duddy, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

Again came a shrug. "I was wondering that the first time you even said anything to me." His serious tone surprised John, he certainly wasn't expecting something like that. Snapping back into reality, Evan caught on to his own tone and word of phrasing. So he did the only sensible thing, he laughed it off and played it as a bad joke. John didn't believe it for one second, but unlike many of the other times he's caught on to anything of the other, he actually said something.

"You know if somethings bothering you, you can always talk to me."

There was nothing but silence. Evan processed the words; he would love to get a lot of things that was on his mind out in the open, but he just couldn't risk losing the strange friendship he had with both John and Randy. After you've had a taste of childish freedom, you'll never want to go back to a life of total lonesomeness and bottled rage.

"I know... Maybe...maybe one day I'll be able to actually talk to you about certain things. But for now, how about we work on getting this project finished."

John only nodded with a compassionate smile. "Well then here's my two cents on the project, I say we go into James Town Mall first, and go in acting like lovers-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Ya know I love you, but I don't really want to die by the hands of Randy just so we can get a project done!" Evan bellowed dramatically while flailing his arms for what he likes to call "emphasis".

"Come on don't be such a lady! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted . We act like lover's and we look for an engagement ring while secretly recording the reactions of whoever's selling. Then we go to-"

"Wait, secretly record them? How do you 'secretly' record someone?"

John gave his friend a devious smirk. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out my friend."

Time passed without either boy's notice. And before Evan knew it, his ride had come strolling through the front gates.

"Well time to shove off I see." The ebony haired teen murmered. Picking up his handy dandy backpack, he slung it casually over his shoulder. "You gonna be catching a ride soon?"

"Yeah, one of my parent's will come pick me up. But for now I'm going to sit here and enjoy the silence."

"Oh har har." Laughing softly, they said their final goodbyes.

Evan opened the passengers seat of his mothers car, instantly he froze. His mother wasn't the one in the divers seat like he expected. No, it was the man he so ever had the honor of calling father. Quickly getting over his initial shock he stepped into the car, slamming the door shut right after. "Why are you driving moms car?"

"Who was that boy you were talking to?"

God, he absolutely hated it when his father asked a question right when he asked one. "It's no one. Now why are you in mom's car?"

"Didn't seem like no one. And I believe I can drive whatever the hell I want. You should just be lucky I didn't just leave your ass at school and make you walk home. Though your skinny enough; don't need people thinking you're like one of those anorexic broad's."

"Trust me it was no one! And I'm fine in weight!"

"Then why were you smiling at him?"

Evan's mind raced with a million thoughts per second, he needed to come up with something, anything! "It was a mocking smile. I thought you of all people would know the difference between real and cynical smiles. That fucker's the one who threw me in detention."

"Don't you mean your the one who threw HIM in detention." Derek corrected as he finally put the car into drive.

Why did it always have to be his fault. He never started anything! He wasn't worthless...was he? "Can't you ever just leave me alone..." Wrapping his arms around himself, Evan looked out the window , only to meet the reflection of his fathers signature smirk. Biting his bottom lip he held back the stinging tears as he felt like the piece of shit that his father,ever so kindly, reminded him to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh glory hallelujah it was the weekend...and just in case you didn't catch that, that right there, was complete and utter sarcasm. In the household Evan is to call home, weekends are nothing to look forward to, unless his father was going out, **then **it was something to look forward to. Most 'normal' weekends consisted of Evan staying locked up in his room and only coming out to use the bathroom or eat. Hell even eating was a choir, if he had it his way he would eat in his room every single night, but wanting to actually see his mother, he plants himself in one of their wooden chairs and eats until full. As for it being a choir, as he stated earlier, it was only like that because dear old father seems to like to eat dinner at the "family" table whenever Evan planned to.

Yup, no school sanctuary to save him from another awesome weekend! Let's just hope daddy dearest goes for a night out on the town with his ol' fatass of a drinking buddy.

"Jessica, I'm going out, make sure the runt eats. We don't want people thinking the poor kid has anymore problem's then he's already got."

'Ok...Oooo! Now I wish for hot, foreign, male, underwear models! .Well there goes my dream of being a superhero...with sexy underwear model sidekicks... Oh well I'll take what I can get.'

Clearing his mind of his thoughts, he just barely heard the voice of his mother calling out to Derek before he cut her off mid-sentence by slamming the door. How rude. Deeming safe, Evan made his way down their carpeted staircase. "Finally, freedom from the dick-tator."

"Oh Evan, don't say things about your father like that. He's just...stressed..." Jessica explained poorly as she went back to cleaning whatever she had within her hand.

Evan thinks he'll never understand why his mom defends that poor excuse of a man. But enough about him, he's gone for the moment so that means some much needed mental relaxation was ensured for the day.

"Where are you going?" Jessica demanded lightly with a questioning tone. Straining her eyes to the corners of their sockets, she stared at her son, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Um...upstairs, more sleep?"

"Oh no young man, you told me you have a project due soon! This seems like a perfect time for you to complete it don't you think?" With a smile she went back to cleaning the already spotless item.

Evan groaned. "You just want to meet John and, possibly, Randy!"

Huffing, Jessica set the object, a vase now that it was minus two hands and a cloth, down on the counter. "So what if I do? I might not get another chance like this again! I want to met your little friend's Evan! I need to make sure they'll keep my baby boy out of anymore trouble." Walking up to Evan, she pinched his, cute, pudgy cheeks.

"Mooom!" Pushing the offending hand away from his pinking cheeks, he then proceeded to rub the said cheeks.

Smiling brightly at her handy work, she turned her back to her son. "I want you to call your friend as soon as your done whining. You don't want to let him down honey."

Evan paused for a moment. Let him down? That's right wasn't it? ...If he refused to do the project he **would **be letting John down wouldn't he? Sighing the disgruntled teen rubbed at his pounding forehead. So this is what it felt like for someone to have trust in you. To be honest he didn't know how he felt about it.

Jogging up the stairs two steps at a time, Evan made it into his room in at least six seconds flat, if you say anything else, you lie! Swiping the phone off it's cord he plucked off the piece of paper he kept tucked under his night stand. Looking at the scribbled numbers on the little strip, he dialed them as his eyes went along.

Pressing the ear piece against his ear he waited patiently for his friend to answer.

"H-Hello?" John's voice on the other line stained as if out of breath.

Even pulled the phone away for just a second to give it a bewildered look. "Umm, am I interrupting something over there buddy?"

"Fuck yeah you are!" A furious voice growled into the phone.

"Randy!" Shuffling and static was all that was heard for the next few moments until a sigh broke through. "Sorry, Randy just gets a bit grumpy when...er.."

"Nope! No! Don't even mention it man, I got the picture." Cheeks glowing crimson, Evan cursed himself for even picturing the scenario, but that's the price you pay when you have an imaginative type of mind.

Muffled laughter ensured. "Alright, alright, so what'cha need?"

"I was thinking that we could do the project today, it's do Monday right?"

"Damn dude about time you planned this! I thought I was gonna have to do this all by myself and put your name on it. If that happened you know you would have to do a lot of ass kissing afterwards don't you?"

"I thought that was Randy's job..."

"Hehehe, good one ya little shit. But alright I'll be there soon then." A loud bang was heard on John's end, a booming WHAT following soon after. "Might be awhile though, looks like I'm going to be fighting off a very pissed off viper if you catch my drift..." The other side went dead.

Evan shook his head at the antics of his friends, but a small smile still graced his lips. Scrolling through his phone, he erased whatever call history their had been on the phone. Putting it back on the hook, he fell back onto his bed. Now he just had to wait for his mother's joyous squeals to signal his departure.

Jessica cleaned in a daze. She usually wasn't this slow when it came to cleaning, but all of her attention was focused purely on the outside of their window. So once a car parked right outside their house, to say she was excited would be the biggest understatement of the century. Cupping her hands over her mouth she hollered up to her son. "EVAN! YOUR FRIENDS, AND OR, FRIEND'S HERE! HURRY, YOU NEED TO INTRODUCE ME!"

Rolling his eyes, Evan hopped out of his bed with a thump. Quickly he ran a hand through his black hair to fix whatever damage his pillow had caused. Even though their was no mirror around, he deemed it public worthy and made his way downstairs once more.

"Yell much?" Mocking his mothers screechy voice he stuck his pinkie in his ear.

"Don't give me that young man!" She retorted, going to the front door she twisted the golden knob and opened it without a second thought. "Be sure to close the door behind you sweetie." With that she was gone.

Evan stood there for a moment. Never had he seen a mother so excited to meet a friend of her child's. "So much for me introducing her..."

John displayed a dimpled smile for the women, being raised to honor and respect the opposite sex, he open his car door and politely held his hand out for Jessica to take. "Hi, I'm John Cena. It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you."

A small blush adored Jessica's cheeks as she shook John's extended hand. "Oh my, the pleasures all mine! It's so nice to see chivalry hasn't died just yet." She laugh giddily. "I'm Jessica, Evan's mom."

"I was just raised the right way ma'am."

"Ma'am? Now I know for sure my baby boy Evan's not going to get into anymore trouble! You'll take good care of my Evan won't you?" Jessica looked up to John with hopeful eyes.

John resisted the urge to chuckle at the easily overexcited mother. "I'll do the best I can Mrs. Bourne. So will Mr. Bourne be accompanying us soon?" The glazed and distant look she gave was none too settling. "Oh, I'm sorry is he...?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, he's just...out." Jessica smiled at John once more.

"You're not scaring my friend away are ya mom?" Evan rose a brow at the women who turned to huff at her son's silly question, rhetorical or not.

"I'd never do that, I was just having a nice chat with your friend. And I've came to the conclusion that you should take a few pointers from him. He's such a kind boy." Jessica smiled adoringly.

Brows knitting together Evan looked over at the blue eyed deviant. John smirked at him. Now Evan couldn't read minds, but he was sure if he could, John's thoughts would probably go along the lines of- "Yeah Evan, take a few pointers from me." Now the only question remaining was, what in god's name did John say, or do for that matter, to make his mom say something so absurd!

"Umm...so you're saying you want me to have a weird Captain America obsession, make inappropriate comments in class for all to hear, and over all be very obscene? .And here I thought I already did that.." Look's like Evan broke the 'smartass' meter once again.

"What-?" Jessica shook her head, pitching the bridge of her nose she continued. "Nevermind. I think I've kept you both to long already." She turned her attention back to John. "It was nice meeting you John." After hugging the boy almost awkwardly she went to her son to plant a kiss atop his forehead.

"Mom!" In his distress Evan began whipping his head feverishly. Which only upped Jessica's amusement level.

"See you boy's later." She waved over her shoulder one last time before proceeding back into her house.

"Soo...when's the next time I should come over and to teach you those pointers?"

"One more word and I just might have to kill you..."

/AT JAMES TOWN MALL/

"Ok what the hell does this hat have to do with anything with our project?" Evan pestered as he messed with the hat placed on the top of his ebony strands.

"The camera's in the hat, now stop messin' with it or you could knock it out of place."

Evan's hand froze, ever so slowly he retracted it. "How did you get a camera in there! I didn't even see anything on it!"

"Calm yourself." John chortled at his friends bewildered expression. It's like he never heard of a spy camera, what a silly boy this one. "How else were we gonna video tape the jeweler with only two people?"

"Well sorry for thinking someone was going to be video taping from the shadows."

"And how is that any less creepy then a camera in a hat?"

Evan inwardly groaned as he took John's hand in his. "Let's just do this shall we?"

"What ever you say honey muffin." John cooed as he walked along side his 'new lover boy'.

"No cute nicknames." Whispered Evan once they got close enough to the jeweler behind the counter.

She looked at the two newcomers briefly, deeming them unworthy of her time she went back to, most likely, checking inventory.

John cleared his throat, catching the womans attention once more. "Yeah, me and my little love muffin here-" Evan held in a scowl a the new nickname. "are looking for matching wedding bands."

The woman rolled her eyes at the two, which didn't sit well with Evan, not well at all. "I'm sorry but I seriously don't have time to be playing make believe."

In a split second Evan let go of John's hand to take a crossed armed stance. "Excuse me! Make believe! Who do you think you are!"

The woman sighed as if this occurred on a daily basis. "Listen sweet heart, this is a business, and in this business we sell beautiful accessories to those who won't make us look bad ca-peesh?"

Oh so that's how it's gonna be! "Are you saying...you won't sell us rings because we're gay? Is that it!" Pissed? Oh Evan was now beyond pissed!

Surprisingly, John was silent. His eyes calculated the stance of the women, and why such raw emotion vibrated off of her. Their was always a reason behind a way someone acted. A person's stance was their own little background story.

"I said nothing of a sort." The women dismissed Evan completely. Her eyes looked up to catch a man walking her way, she smiled at him. "Now, run along will you? Hello sir how may I help you today."

Evan blew before the man could even open his mouth. "This is bullshit! What the hell kind of business doesn't let gays have wedding bands! Let me talk to your supervisor! I wanna speak with him and see if he or she feels the same fucking way, and if they don't I swear to god I'll-!"

Clamping a hand over Evan's mouth, John smiled kindly at the glowered female. "I'm sorry about my fri-boyfriend here, he's a bit ill tempered." Her tense muscles seemed to relax. "We're sorry for bothering you, and I'm also sorry for the way he left you." The womans eyes widened at the statement. "Please don't compare us to him though. We may be gay, but we're nothing like him." Tipping his own hat toward her John, followed by a flabbergasted Evan, strolled out of the jewelery store.

"Dude, what was that!" Utter amazement filled Evan's voice as he stared up at John.

"Well, she just wasn't to hard to read. I mean, she had to have been acting that way for a reason." John explained poorly. He never knew a way about 'explaining' his little gift, as some people liked to call it.

"Well, I guess so. But what were you talking about in there man? I mean who's this 'he' you kept talking about!"

Not used to so many questions being thrown at him, John began to get a little nervous. "Well...um.." fidgeting with the hem of his shirt John tried to look for some way out of trying to explain himself to the younger.

"Let's just say, it's very easy for him to see the truth." Evan jumped at the familiar voice speaking from behind him. Peering over her shoulder the man was recognized. In normal street clothes, sipping on a soft drink in a plastic cup, was Edge. "Nice show boy's."


	6. Chapter 6

Evan's heart seemed to beat a bit faster just by the mere presence of his Sociology teacher. With that in mind, it was hard for the flustered teen to resist the urge to continuously pound a fisted hand into his chest until the beating went back to it's original pace.

"So boys, everything going according to plan?" Edge questioned as he took a small sip of his beverage.

"Well, I didn't expect that kind of impression..."

"I did."

Giving the younger boy a sideways glare, John continued where he had previously left off. "Like I said, didn't really think someone would do such a thing really, but I guess given the circumstances..."

"What are you talking about?" Evan threw his arms in the air dramatically. "What circumstances? You both holding out on me or something?"

Giving Evan an amused smile, Edge proceeded to ruffle the juniors black strands., which didn't seem to help Evan's heart racing problems, instead it went a little faster at their current proximity. "How about we sit and talk for awhile, I'll even buy you guys a little something from the stands."

Evan opened his mouth to, kindly, decline but it seemed that John had other idea's. "Get me a sub of any kind and I'm soooo in!" Did Evan ever tell you how much he sometimes wished he could smack John and get away with it? No? Well he did.

Looking at the youngest of the group Edge rose a brow, that in it's own words asked 'And you?' Evan sighed at this, he wouldn't be able to get out of this one, he didn't want to do anything that would upset Edge... "I guess, just sweet and sour chicken from that Chinese place over there."

"Alright, find us a seat and we'll be ready to mingle in a bit." With a twitch of his lips towards the two boys he went off to his assigned stands to get the boys what they had pacifically asked for. Evan watched him as he went, his eyes roaming the body that clothes seemed to just cling to in all the right places.

"Hey, stop staring at the teachers ass and sit down already."

Evan flustered at the accusation. "I wasn't! I was looking around him! The walls here are very enticing!" John rolled his eyes which just made Evan all the more red in the face. "I'm serious!" With a quirk of John's brow Evan was sent over the red river of embarrassment. "Your so mean."

John chuckled at his, forever dubbed, tomato of a friend. He could never help but poke fun at his friends, especially when he knew the special weakness of the other~ Hey, if you know something juicy why not exploit it?

After moments of senseless babel from the two high schooler's, (mostly at Evan's expense.) Edge had finally returned with their food.

"It's official, your my favorite teacher EVER!" John quickly snapped a bite of his sub hungrily, relishing in it's delicious taste.

Evan took small tentative bites of his chicken, feeling awkward around the man who's making his mind go into shambles and his heart speed up at an annoyingly fast pace, and also a bit guilty for letting him spend money on food he didn't necessarily need. After a few moments of poking at his food, and listening to John and Edge carry on a conversation, Evan had remembered the questions he wished to ask. "So are we gonna talk about what happened earlier? Because I'm still stumped."

The two other occupants at the table gave Evan a glance before they looked at each other. Edge gave John a reassuring nod, confusing the poor ebony haired boy even more.

"Do you know the reason why that lady acted the way she did?" John ask, generally curious as he turned to get a better look at his best friend.

"Not really, I guess, I just took her for a bitc- very mean lady." Evan quickly corrected himself which seemed to amuse the all to laid back off duty teacher.

"She wasn't angry at us." Evan rose a brow at John's certainty. "She was mad at someone else, but instead of taking out her frustrations in a different way, she took it out on us and possibly others."

With a roll of his eyes Evan retorted. "And this disproves she's a mean lady why?"

"I'm not saying I approve of what she's doing, but I can understand that she's going through a rough time, or did. It's hard to be nice 24/7 especially when your hurting inside." Evan's body tensed as he saw that sympathetic look in his friends eyes that seemed to be directed towards him. "I can tell she must have gotten out of relationship with a man, and seeing the way she acted towards us...well he must have left her for another man. Which would explain why she was so hostile about "us""

"How..." Evan bit his lip in thought. "How can you tell?"

"Her stance." Was John's simple answer. "Please don't ask me how I can tell." He interrupted Evan before he could even open his mouth to ask just that. "A person's stance tells me a story, that's the only way I can explain it. Some people like to call it a weird gift I have."

"A gift huh? Like being psychic or something? Dude can you tell my future!" Pushing away from his chair, Evan took a proud stance in from of his bewildered friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a stance, duh."

Edge couldn't contain his laughter, this young man was just to much for him to bear. "You're something else Evan." He complimented as best he could.

Evan blushed, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Thanks?" Forcing himself to not look at the elder, his eyes darted around. They stopped as they reached a clock that ticked away mindlessly. It was getting late... "Well, it was fun, but we gotta go."

"What? Why?" John pestered, the fun was just getting started, and now Evan wanted to leave all of a sudden?

"We still gotta do our project remember?" Crossing his arms Evan gave the other a look that he didn't voice 'Just drop it. Let's go.'

"We can always do it tomorrow man, no need to hurry." John could easily see the anxiety that Evan was trying to conceal. And maybe, just maybe, if he pushed the subject just a bit, he could finally get some answers to his friends constant unusual behavior. Though he already had a small hunch as to just exactly the reason's why...

"Um...I can't." Smooth. "I have this, thing, concerning my family tomorrow..."

John looked up, his narrowed eyes connected with Evan's shaky soft blue iris's. "Why didn't you tell me earlier you had something to do tomorrow. If I'd of know that I wouldn't be wasting your time."

Body jolting in surprise, Evan shifted from right foot to left, no one ever cared enough to push him so hard into confessing, and because of that he didn't know whither to be flattered, or pissed off. "Sorry, it just slipped my mind." This just made John all the more suspicious. "Ok come on man you've been acting strange since day one, is something going on? At school? ….Home?"

Evan slammed his fists down onto the table, having enough of John's persistent questions. "It's none of your damn business! I already told you I'll tell you when I'm ready didn't I!" Time seemed to freeze as realization of his whereabouts finally dawned on him. He wasn't in some confined room with just him and John, he was in a mall, SURROUNDED by people, people who just love listening in on others conversations. John stared at him guiltily, he didn't mean to push his friend this far, he just wished Evan would just confine in him, maybe he could help protect him from whatever plagued his everyday routine.

The youngest of the group didn't know what to do, all eyes seemed to be on him and he had no idea of what to say or how to fix such a situation. He hugged himself close, nervousness creeping, that is, until he felt a warm comforting hand envelope his shoulder. Looking up he stared into the smiling face of his beloved teacher, Edge.

"Hey, Johnny I'm gonna borrow your friend here for a moment k?" John just nodded solemnly, just watching as his best friend and best teacher walked away from site, for the time being.

Even stared downward, just staring at the floor with an almost fascinated look but was far from such an emotion. "Hey don't look so glum." Edge comforted as he patted his student on the back for support. "So what if you blew up back there, from your sort of attitude I would have guessed you were the type who didn't care about the ideas of others." Even puffed out his cheeks to form a pout of a sort. "I DON'T care." Edge chuckled a bit at the tough guy facade the other insisted on holding up.

"Alright, alright I understand. But I hope you don't start being to hard on John, from what I see you've got a true friend there, one that's dedicated on looking out for you." Even frowned slightly, not really keen on the idea of being 'protected'. "I can take care of myself..." Edge's smile never left his lips. "Yeah, we can all take care of ourselves every once in awhile, but, it does feel nice knowing you have someone to fall back on, someone to be by your side, ya know?" Evan nodded, the man's words ringing true even in his own ears.

A small comforting silence enveloped both man and teen as they walked along side by side. "Yeah...You're right. It's just...kinda hard to get used to I guess. I never had someone my own age care about me so much." Evan was stopped in his tracks, being pulled in a certain direction he now faced Edge, looking up he gave his teacher a questioning look. "Ya know, you remind me of myself sometimes kid." The kid comment seemed to have earned him a disapproving pout. "But if you ever need some friendly advice or if anythings bothering you that you can't seem to tell another of your own age group, you can always come to me, ok?" Evan paused, thinking it over, wondering if he could just so easily trust the blond before him, but as Edge looked down upon him with those sparkling green eyes, he just couldn't seem to say no to such an offer. "Alright, but no more calling me kid again got that teach?"

"Sure, on one condition. Stop falling asleep in my class." Evan chuckled softly but stopped once he saw that charming smile his teacher was directing his way, a smile that was meant just for him. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't seem to just STOP staring! His cheeks began to burn with an intense blush, tearing his eyes away from his teacher he took to staring down at the floor once more. His knees felt weak, and he forced them not to buckle.

Edge gave his student a puzzling look before shrugging it off entirely and patting him on the shoulder in amusement. "Well it's best we get back to John, you both got a project to finish."

"Yeah, yeah." Evan's heart fluttered obnoxiously at the touch. Seriously out of all the people in the entire school, the entire earths friggen population, why, just why, did he have to develop a crush on a teacher! And strangely enough this crush just seemed to keep on developing. Rubbing his temple, Evan wondered if he would have the ability to grow out of it.

John sighed as he swirled the ice in his cup with his none flexible straw. It's been awhile since Edge left with Evan, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. So to say the least, when he saw them both approaching a wave a relief rippled through his body.

Taking a moment to study the teen next to the man he concluded that his friend seemed to be in a better mood then before, he seemed to actually be calmer... And if that bright blush on his face was any indication, something very interesting must have happened between the two.

"Hey what took ya?" John asked once both Evan and Edge reached within an ear shot range. "And why does he look like a ripe tomato?" Evan didn't seem to like that accusation as John found himself being lashed out at, but this time with a lighter mood being set. John smiled at his friend before hugging him close. "Come on man I was just curious, it's never every day you see your bestie blush like one of those anime high school girls."

"Oh can it will ya!" Evan thrashed around in his friends arm's, which just seemed to make the buzzed cut teen hug him tighter and coo as his face seemed to blaze. "If you get any brighter you'll turn into one of those glow babies."

Edge crossed his arm's watching as John and Evan made a scene in the middle of mall. It was a funny site that was for sure, very uplifting might he add. "Well boy's I best be heading out. Papers to grade, boring teacher stuff ya know?"

"Awww already?" John all but whined before finally accepting his teachers departure. Shaking the man's hand he said his own goodbyes.

Then, it was Evan's turn. The poor teen was reluctant to shake Edge's hand as John did, Edge just touching his back sent his heart racing, what would skin to skin contact do? Not wanting to show the kind hearted man any sort of rudeness, he held out his hand. The elders larder calloused hand slipped into his oh so nicely. The rough skin felt nice against his smooth, and for a moment Evan found himself just memorizing the curves and dips of his palm. "Um, yeah, see ya later." Quickly he snatched his hand away and settled with giving the blond a small shy smile.

Smiling back, Edge turned on heels and left without another word. Even's blushed seemed to return as he watched his teacher walk away so smoothly, he just looked so cool striding away like he owned the place. Silently, he wondered if the man was doing such a thing on purpose.

"Pfft...You look like a tomato again," Aaaaand now the moment's ruined. "Damn you John..."

The night went on, the project ended with, a man this time, very much unwilling to sell two teenaged boys a wedding band, but still wanting a job to go to everyday, he showed them around. Because of this Evan still gave the man a hard time, John tried his best to contain him, but once Evan was set lose their was just no use.

So there Evan was, laying on his soft mattress, staring up at his plain white ceiling, just thinking about that dazzling smile Edge sent his way. The man was just so beautiful and perfect in every way, something Evan thought impossible to gain but there it was today, staring him right in the eyes.

Evan's never been in love before, and he was starting to wonder if this is what it felt like. Blushing lightly he growled at such a pathetic emotion, nobody knew what love was, and Evan refused to believe that he himself could fall so deeply into such a useless emotion. From the evidence with his parents, he suspected their was no such thing as love! Yet...Edge seemed to make him feel something similar to the subject of, love.

Blushing madly he griped his pillow from under him and proceeded to smother himself with it. i'I fucking hate crushes!'/i

–

**Authors notes**

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter! I'm sorry about that but I'm in my last year of high school and I've been just trying to get through it, and I've been looking up collages and stuff and it's just been a bit hectic. I'll try to get a rhythm again with postin updates on this story but if I can't I hope you guys will be patient with me! Thanks so far! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
